Apple device is the first-line brand of today's global consumer electronic product, and has a large number of fans around the world due to the good user experience, commonly known as “iPhone fans” or “apple fans”, but iPhone needs to consume a lot of storage spaces for photos or videos, the external storage space needs to be added when it is necessary, and sometimes data line needs to be used while communicating with other devices or charging, and both of them need to exist at the same time, the number of objects carried by the user shall be increased, and that is, the data line and the mobile memory are carried at the same time, which is very inconvenient.